


The Tale of Baldric the Beetle

by WitchoftheWaste



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheWaste/pseuds/WitchoftheWaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur argue over who is going to sacrifice themselves for Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Baldric the Beetle

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own. No copyright infringement intended; I make no pecuniary profit from this work.

'No, I'm going to sacrifice my life to save Camelot!'

'No, I am!'

'Merlin, I'm king. Camelot is my kingdom. So I should be the one to sacrifice myself!'

'Pffffffff.' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'That's not even a reasonable sound to make in this situation.' Arthur rolled his eyes right back.

'Stop trying to distract me. Camelot needs a king, so I should do it.'

'Oh come on, Merlin. That's an unimaginative excuse. There are way too many smart, capable servants in Camelot. If you died then we would all be at the mercy of ruthless efficiency.'

'That doesn't make any sense.'

'You don't make any sense'

'And that's officially the worst comeback ever.'

'Stop dodging the question.' Arthur leaned back with a smug smile.

Merlin grinned. 'Ah, but remember what happened last time we argued about this? Baldric the Beetle died in a tragic accident, saving Camelot from a horrible fate.' Merlin put his hand over his heart and bowed his head in a moment of mourning for Baldric.

'Merlin, Baldric was crushed by Leon's horse. It was hardly a sacrifice.'

'Ah, but he distracted Mildred the Mare from charging Gwaine, and instead directed her towards Mistress Carew's market stall. And if Baldric had failed to complete his mission then all of Camelot would have been poisoned by her dreadful cheese.'

'Why are we talking about Baldric, when we could be talking about how I'm going to sacrifice my life for Camelot?'

'One of them was shaking. The cheese was literally moving of its own accord. It was oozing its way towards destroying your kingdom.'

Arthur just raised an eyebrow.

Merlin sighed. 'But also, no, I am going to save Camelot!'

'Back to that, are we? Merlin, I don't think Camelot would even want you to sacrifice yourself for it. It might be embarrassed.'

'Arthur, Camelot doesn't have feelings. It's a place.'

'That's what you think!'

'All right, I'm cutting you off those grapes you found in The Darkling Woods. Is your vision blurry? Do you hear voices in your head?' Merlin waved a hand in front of Arthur's face. Arthur just grabbed the hand and pulled Merlin on top of him. They were both laughing.

Both of them knew that it wasn't about sacrificing anything for Camelot. It was about sacrificing their lives for each other.


End file.
